La Propuesta Indecente
by floh black
Summary: Hermione y Ron casados, van a un famosos casino y se encuentran con un ex enemigo. La amistad fluye, pero Draco les ofrece un millón de galones....a cambio de una noche con ella. cap 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Holi! bueno, aqui me tienen de nuevo!a los que ya me conocen saben que soy de tener los arranques de experimentar y bue...se me vino esta idea loca a mi mente y la pasé a papel(hoja de word, lo mismo) espero que disfruten de este mini fic, ya que tendra pocos capitulos, quizas 4,5. todo depende de ustedes.

disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son mios, salvo quizas uno que otro(jeje) esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, sinop por purisima diversion.

con ustedes..El fic:

La Propuesta Indecente

drama/general

Capitulo 1 – La pregunta del millón

Desde aqueel dia soledo, el dia en que ellos se casaron para vivr untos para siempre y amarse hasta que la muerte los separe y todo eso que te dicen cuando uno se casa y que se yo. esta historia la se porque me la contaron. Sus protagonistas tambien.

hacia poco que se habian casado, y Hermione y Ron estaban viviendo en un muy pequeño departamente muggle. La vida para ellos era dificil, pero todos los obstaculos los fueron pasando, ya que claro: se amaban.

Pero una noche, no me pregunten cual, pero era una noche que definiria muchisimas cosas. Ron, que hacia poco habia empezado a trabajar(a esto lo llamo, a decir que hacia poco que ganaba dinero como dios manda) asi que le quizo dar un pequeño gusto a su esposa.

-No me interesa ir a un Casino, Ron -

-Pero Hermy! Nunca conocimos un casino...

-claro que conocimos uno...

-si, si ese que estubimos en el mar y nada más gastamos UNA ficha en la maquina traga monedas. eso no es conocer un casino, eso era un bingo. Te estoy hablando de un Casino Hermione! Esos grandes! Donde se gasta mucha plata y estan la gente importante que gasta mucho...por lo menos miremos Hermy...dale – y al decir esto puso una cara de perrito faldero, la cual no pudo resistir Hermione, que tenia una cara de pocos amigos.

-De acuerdo. Pero volvemos temprano.

-Esta bien. Te compre algo Hermy..- asi ser acerco a una caja que estaba debajo de la cama de una plaza y media que compartian.

Un largo vestido azul brillante se hallaba muy bien doblado en la caja.

-Es hermorso Ron...Cuanto te habra costado!

-Eso no importa Hermione. Ahora alistate asi nos vamos llendo dale?

-okay!

Asi se alistaron para ir al famoso Casino del que Ron hablaba. Hermione se vistio con el vestido que Ron le habia regalado y se habia peinado y estaba muy bonita, y Ron se puso un traje que habia rentado, asi que debia cuidarlo.

La noche se encontraba estrellada. Fueron al Casino con polvos flu, por eso es que les quedo un poco de cenizas.

Lo que vieron los dejo boquiabiertos: Gente vestida elegantemente, muy rica, con joyas por doquier y con una postura impecable. Se sentian rana de otro pozo

-mira Hermione! Mira cuantas fichas pone ese viejo! y Mira la mujer que tiene! Podria ser la hija! - susurraba muy exaltado Ron.

-Tranquilo Ron! Vayamos a ver...

-Espera Herms! Voy a cambiar unas fichas para jugar un poco.

-Bueno Rony, yo voy a ir a ojear un poquitito...

-esta bien mi amor. Esperame en esa mesa de ruleta si?

-de acuerdo. - asi se separaron, uno a comprar las fichas y la otra a ir a ver como los ricos derrochaban su dinero.

Se puso detras de un hombre, quizas de su misma edad, Rubio platinado sentado. Todavia pensando el numero al que apostaria. Al sentir la presencia de Hermione este se dio la vuelta y la miro fijamente a los ojos, le dedico una sonrisa muy seductora y a los segundos le dijo algo que Hermione nunca se esperaria:

-Ten, una ficha. A que tienes suerte. - Le dijo el rubio a Hermione, ofresiendole una ficha de cinco galones

-no puedo aceptarlo señor. diculpeme. -

-señor? no no. no puedo con esas formalidades. Tratame de vos. Y por favor, no la rechaces. - asi Hermione tomo la pequeña ficha roja y la coloco en el numero 36.

-buena eleccion. ya que tu elegiste ese...yo lo eligo tambien. - Y asi el rubio coloco una ficha en el numero 36. La miro y le sonrio. A Hermione le parecia muy conocido, esa forma elegante y superior de ser. Tenia unos ojos grises, del color de la plata, que brillaban con una emocion, que parecia que hacia mucho no ocurria.

-Se cierran las apuestas! - comunico un hombre que se hallaba del otro lado de la mesa.

La ruleta empezo a dar vueltas y vueltas. Parecia que no terminaba más. De numero en numero, de color en color. lentamente se fue deteniendo hasta parar, pero la imagen todavia era muy confusa. hasta que...

-¡36!-

A Hermione por poco se le sale la quijada al caer al piso. Sin saber lo que hacia se abrazó con el rubio desconocido y festejaron juntos. Trajeron un poco de champaña para brindar. En muy poquito tiempo ya habian jugado bastante. El le daba una ficha, ella la ponia sobre un numero y el la imitaba. Asi ganaron mucho dinero.

-Disculpame, pero no me e presentado: Mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy.

A Hermione se le paro el corazón. Ese buen hombre era nada mas ni nada menos que su odiado enemigo de colegio? Era Draco Mlafoy?

-Y tu como te llamas? - le pregunto Draco amigablemente.

-Me llamo...acaso ya no me recuerdas? - resolvio decir Hermione.

-Te veo cara conocida ahora que lo dices... - El la quedo mirando, y al cabo de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron de forma precipitada al darse cuenta de quien se habia convertido en su compañera de juego... - Granger?

-Malfoy! - Ron habia vuelto con unas pocas fichas a donde Hermione estaba.

-Weasley? Pero esto nunca lo ubiera imaginado!

-Por que tardaste tanto Ron? Donde estabas? -Le pregunto Hermione a su esposo

-es que...sin querer me pare en un poker y...bue, jugue un poco, nada más...

-y bueno...yo gane esto. - Le comento Hermione mustrandole muchisimas fichas al pelirrojo.

-Wow Herms! Y de donde sacaste las fichas?...

-Se las di yo. Debo confesarter Weasley, que tu esposa es mi amuleto de suerte.

-sisi Malfoy. Con que derrochando dinero eh? Nunca cambia...

-Basta Ron. Cuanto tiempo paso ya? Hace bastante que arregramos nuestros problemas. Ya tenemos 24 años por favor!

-Es cierto Ron...todo bien? - le pregunto Draco a Ron estirando la mano.

-Todo bien. - respondio estrachandola. Claro que lo que ni Hermione ni Draco sabian era que Ron habia tomado unas copas y desvariaba. a consecuencia...acepto a MALFOY!

-Bueno, ahora que arreglamos nuestras diferencias te voy a pèdir que me la prestes un momento a tu mujer que voy a hacer una pregunta muy importante...a que numero juego? voy a apostar 500.000 galones!

-QUÉ?-

-Pero Draco ya habia llamado a uno de esos mozos que se encuentran en los casinos para que le trajera el dinero necesario.Hermione no se animaba a decir un numero. ya que era una gran responsabilidad decir un numero cuando la apuesta es de 500.000 galones! Pero sabia que el testarudo del rubio no iba aceptar un no por respuesta.

-vamos Hermione...Dime un número.

-54.-

-muy bien: 54!

-El momento fue muy dificil. Todo dependia del numerito que Hermione habia dicho. Y si no salia?

-¡54!-

pero salio.

No queda decir más que los tres se quedaron apostando, riendo y bebiendo mucho. Cuando ya Ron no le tenia más bronca a Draco ya todo iba mucho mejor. La noche estaba terminando y Ron y Hermione debian irse a trabajar.

-trabajar? pero hoy es domingo! - dijo Draco.

-sisi, pero es que... - Hermione no se atrevio a seguir. Ellos trabajaban por que no tenian mucho dinero y tenian uno que otro pozo economico.

-no importa chicos. Les queria preguntar algo...

-Dinos.

-Es que no se si deberia...es algo un poco indecente...

-habla!

-Les ofrezco un millon de galones

-a cambio de que?

-de una noche con Hermione.

Y que tal? como quedo? Este es el primer capi y depende de ustedes si sigo o no! Disculpen las faltas de ortografia, es que lo hice tan rapido que no me dio ganas de ponerme a corregir, asi que perdonenme!

A los que siguen mis otras historias...ya se que deberia actualizar...pero esque no se que me pasa ahora. No se preocupen que despues de semana santa actualizo!Gracias por sus comentarios!

Gracias a los que pararon a leer esta historia y les rogaria si me dejan un comentario.

Acepto de todo! insultos, alabanzas, gruñidos, tomates. TODO!

Asi que los dejo a todos!

besotes de una fan!

Fløh Błack

idea nº83


	2. Un Momento Lleno de Dudas

holi!Muchisimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios. Tarde de subir...bue, primero por semana santa, en la cual no hice nada. y el sabado tuve un cumple de 15 q estuvo muy bueno!asi que...les gusto la onda del FF?

jejeje...en vez de molestarlos con mis tonterias los dejo con el segundo capitulo de La Propuesta Indecente...

con ustedes, el fic:

La Propuesta Indecente

drama/general

Capitulo 2-Un Momento Lleno de Dudas

Ahora seguire con la historia...Hermione y Ron se quedaron pensando con el asunto del millón de galones...

flash back

Ambos se habian quedados boquiabiertos con la proposicion de Draco.

Disculpen mi pregunta. Que falta de respeto. no debi preguntarles semejante pregunta, disculpenme.

no, no. Ni te preocupes Draco, lo dejaremos asi. Aqui no paso nada. - lo tranquilizo hermione

Gracias.

Sigieron todo bien, pero a la pareja les quedo picando la idea, la propuesta. Pero no, como se van a vender por un millón de galones, esa es una cifra que arreglaria su vida por siempre, si, pero no. no podia,...o si?

Quieres helado? - pregunto hermione apenas llegaron a casa.

no, creo que si lo tomo lo largo, amor.

de acuerdo, cariño. Vamos a dormir?

Eso te lo acepto! A dormir!

Pero lo que menos hicieron fue dormir. Lo intentaron, si. Pero no podian! La idea de una noche por una gran suma de un millón de galones los tenia mal. Daban vueltas en la cama. Cada uno pensaba en como todos sus problemas se solucionarian de una. Pero era seguro? Primero que el postor era nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Ya se sabe que él no es malo...pero igual se venderian?

Hermione pensaba...Que hago? Qué hacemos? Es una noche que deberia pasar con Draco Malfoy. Me venderia al estilo de una cualquiera...pero...el dinero lo nesecitamos con urgencia. Tenemos deudas por todos lados, gente que de onda nos prestaba dinero pero esto es como la deuda externa! Que hacemos?Nuestra relación seguira igual? Como cambiarian las cosas?

Ron tambien pensaba...Q hacemos?Necesitamos el dinero...pero no puedo obligar a Hermione que se acueste con Draco. Si hago esto se demostrara que no la amo. La mo no? Si, si la amo...Pero nesecitamos el dinero. Para peor Hermione no sabe que si dentro de dos semanas no pagamos el alquiler nos sacan. Y si me termina odiando por decirle, siquiera insinuarle el hacer eso?

Entre esas telarañas de pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Cada uno en sus pensamientos. Como cambiarian sus vidas...

Hermione...

si, ya lo sé.

nesecitamos el dinero. Pero...

pero qué Ron? Es un millón de galones!

Nunca vi tanto dinero junto. Nisiquiera lo pense.

Ni yo.

No puedo permitirlo.

Pero Ron...lo nesecitamos...

pero...

tenemos deudas...

lo sé...pero...

Pero nada, amor. es solo una noche.

No se si podre soportarlo.

ni yo ron. - Hermione tomo la mano de su marido.

Y si nuestra relación cambia hermione?

No va a cambiar.

Asi se decidieron a que Hermione se venderia una noche por un millón de galones.

Ron, que tenia el número de Draco(el rubio le habia dado el númeroantes de irse muy avergonzado) y entonces lo llamo.

Fue una llamada muy fuerte y dificil. Ron le decia a Draco que su mujer, hermione Granger se vendia por una noche. Draco, poco avergonzado acepto tranquilamentey le dio la dirección donde deberia ir Hermione.

Era en un muy famoso sector del centro. Ella debia estar a las 20hs. para que especialistas la pusieran como dios manda. asi a las 22hs. se encontraria con Draco y...pasaria lo acordado.

Hermione y Ron fueron al lugar antes mencionado en silencio. Ella tenia mucho miedo. Se sentia una tonta, una basura y una ramera. Pero que iba a hecr? Ahora ya sabia lo que sentian las mujeres de vida facil, Es algo que no quieren hacer pero deben hacer. Es una necesidad. Desde ese momento empezo a respetar mucho a esas mujeres.

Una mujer de aspecto aburrido los atendio. Rapidamente los separo. Dejando a Ron esperando solo en el vestibulo. Solo fue un cruze de miradas suplicantes y un fugaz beso.

A las 22hs. Hermione se encontaba lista. Tenia un hermoso vestido negro. Elegante, sexy, pero no mucho. Un peinado muy hermoso y maquillada de forma muy natural.

La hicieron esperar a Draco en una especie de balcon. Era enorme: con una mesa especialmente decorada y puesta para la occasion y una pequeña orquesta que tocaba unas suaves baladas.

Draco llego.

Hermione.

Hola Draco. - Ella estaba muy nerviosa. El estaba muy suelto. El se acerco y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

ven, quiero que veas la maravillosa vista que tenemos desde aqui. - Draco la tomo de las manos y la dirigio hacia el balcon. De repente fuegos artificiales empezaron a estallar. Era un vista muy bonita.

En eso, Ron estaba aún sentado en vestibulo. Sintio los fuegos artificiales. Pero no aguanto más. Una lucha se habia desencadenado dentro de él. No podia permitir que hermione se acostara con ese tipo!De pronto se descubrio corriendo pisos arriba para impedir que eso pasara. Pero los guardias de seguridad pronto lo agarraron y le impidieron el paso.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermione!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONE! -

pero de nada servia.

Hermione estaba disfrutando la cena con su comprador.

Y Ron dejaba de luchar con sus agresores para ponerse a llorar como un niño en el medio de la habitación.

Y como quedo?'?

Ya se que tarde 20 mil millones de años en actualizar!No me maten! plis! De nuevo muchisimas gracias por los reviews! Y disculpen las faltas de ortografis...es que no tenia ganas de ponerme a corregir...asi que asi lo mande!

Si tienen alguna idea, o me dicen como quieren que terminen diganme!No me acuerdo como terminaba la pelicula!La vi hace mucho tiempo y me baso más o menos en ella. como quieren que termine? Un R&He o un D&He?

diganme! Asi escribo lo que les gustaria!

La única cosa que les voy a pedir es esta: Si llegan a los 15 reviews actualizo...No es que los este exprimiendo ni nada...es que nesecito que me animen!

Muchos besotes!

Fłøħ Bła¢ĸ


	3. Ahora, el arrepentimiento

Holi!Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!ahora voy a poner para aceptar los reviews anonimos!Me alentaron muchito...asi que toy aqui actualizando para todos ustedes! En serio les gusto? jejeje...toy very happy! Muchisimas disculpas por no haber actualizado antes...tienen todo el derecho de mandarme un review asesino...se que dije: los reviews deben llegar a los 15...llegaron a los 17 y...yo no actualice...¡PPPPEEEERRRRDDDDÓÓÓÓNNNN!

Ahora, con ustedes...el fic:

La Propuesta Indecente

Capitulo 3 – No sos vos, soy yo

Drama/General

Y aqui me encuentro de nuevo relatando la historia de Hermione, Ron y Draco...

La noche paso. Creo que no es muy importante aclarar cada cosa que hicieron Draco y Hermione. Y el dolor que sentia Ron. Se que ustedes diran: oh! Pobre Ron!. Pero lo que ustedes no saben es el porque Ron estaba asi.

Ron no podia creer que su mujer, Hermione Granger, valiera tanto dinero. No es que no la valoraba, pero era una situación un poco rara. Otro hombre la iba a tener. El, un estupido que no supo valorar lo que la vida le habia puesto en su camino por pura casualidad.

Pero ahora, tambien Hermione estaba en sus pensamientos. Nunca olvidaria lo que vivio la noche anterior.

Draco no la habia obligado a nada. Sino que ella, no sabia como, habia accedido a todo.

El la hizo sentir bien. Fue muy amable con ella. No la presionaba. Solamente intentaba besarla. De la forma más delicada posible...

Flash Back

Hermione se encontraba muy nerviosa. Solo atinaba a ver como el espectacular show de fuegos artificiales terminaba. De pronto sintió como una suave mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos lentamente. De a poco Draco la fue girando para que estubieran cara a cara. Ella no podia mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos plata que la miraban tan profundamente la hacian cohibir. Ella clavo su mirada al suelo, y él suavemente la tomo del rostro para que quedaran frente a frente.

- Nunca bajes la mirada. Y menos frente a mi. Únicamente yo podria bajar la mirada ante ti, Hermione.

Y a partir de ese momento Hermione cayó rendida a sus pies. Nunca le habian dicho algo parecido, suena rarisimo, si. Pero no, nunca.

Draco se acerco lentamente a los labios de Hermione. Pero nunca llego. En el momento en que estuvo a punto de hacerlo subio hasta la frente de ella y deposito su beso ahí. Pero Hermione(no sabe como) lo tomo de la barbilla y suavemente acerco sus labios a los de él.

A partir de ese momento todo comenzó. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho, ya era tarde...

Fin de Flash Back

-Como puedo pensar esas cosas? - se preguntaba Hermione mientras se cambiaba.

Draco estaba durmiendo con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro. Tenia una mano sobre su pecho, que bajaba y subia a medida que él respiraba, y la otra a un costado. Sus cabellos estaban algo revueltos, pero eso no cambiaba su imagen inmaculada de ángel protector.

Hermione lo miro, ya estaba lista para irse.

-Draco – lo llamo Hermione con su voz muy suave.

Draco se empezo a retorcer en la cama. No queria levantarse. El sueño tan cálido que estaba manteniendo luego de una noche tan llena de pasión estaba siendo cortada por una voz.

Pero abrió sus ojos plata.

Esa voz tan tierna lo lograba.

-Si herms?

-Herms? - pregundo hermione extrañada.

-Es más corto y suena muy bonito. No te parece? - pregunto el poniendo su cabeza de lado.

-Puede ser. que se yo. me voy llendo.

-espera. sobre el millón...ten – dijo dandole un sobre – ve al banco, te hize una cuenta. de hay podran sacar el dinero.

-de acuerdo... - contesto Herms tomando el sobre.

-Perdoname.

-qué? - preguntó Herms anonadada.

-que me perdones. soy una basura. como puedo decirte que te ofrezco un millón de galones por una noche contigo, si se que no podias no aceptar. Me aproveche de su situación economica. Por favor, perdoname.

-Draco... - Hermione no podia creer lo que escuchaba. - es cierto lo que dices. Pero debo aceptar que una parte de mí queria estar con vos. yo me siento una basura. Por haberme vendido como prostituta. soy una cualquiera, una regalada.

-no, no. Tu no eres nada de lo que estas diciendo. tu eres dulce, cariñosa e inocente. Eres perfecta. La verdad es que no se como Ron pudo haber dejado que hagas esto. Yo aunque estubiera en la peor de las situaciones nunca permitiria que un estupio rico te tocara. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo. - decia mientras se acercaba a hermione.

-Gracias Draco. Pero Ron no es así, estamos en una situación muy mala...

-No importa. Tambien te pido perdón por todo lo que te eh hecho en nuestras épocas de colegiales. Era muy tonto, muy inmaduro. Muy ciego. Tu eres tan buena Hermione. - dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de hermione.

En un momento, nunca supieron como, se estaban besando. Pero no era un beso cualquiera. Era un beso de perdón, de estima y de cariño. Se separaron y Hermione al fin comprendio todo. Ella sentia muchas cosas por Draco. Ya no estaba segura de amar a Ron. Claro, si alguna vez veraderamente lo amo...

-Ron...

-si, Mi vida?

-te tengo que decir algo...

-que te sucede hermione? - le pregunta un ya preocupado Ron.

-Es que...estoy confundida... - a Hermione ya se le llenaban sus ojos de lagrimas.

-confundida? en que estas confundida?contestame Hermione! - le pregunta Ron desesperado. Él ya se veia venir esa situación. La estaba esperando, solo que no queria que llegara nunca.

Pero llegó.

-No sé Ron! Estoy confundida Ron! Entendeme!

-qué queres que te entienda?

-Entende que me acoste con otro tipo por plata! vos me tenias que haber cuidado! Si vos no estubieras mal de dinero yo no hubiera tenido que hacer eso!

-no digas eso!Vos sabes que yo siempre intente dartelo todo! Pero perdón por no lograrlo! Ya se que no soy como Draco que tiene todas las minas q quiere, es rico y puede darte lo que siempre soñaste!ª! Ya sé que tengo TODA la culpa!

-Perdoname Ron! No sos vos, soy yo...

Y como quedo?Ya sé que quedo cortito! pero no sabia como concluir el cap! No les voy a mentir, las razones por las que no actualize antes:

Tuve un periodo de pruebas horrorosas! Encima hoy tuve una de ingles/language, el miercoles de física, el jueves de matematicas y el lunes de historia.

Mi computadora no me permite meterme a mi parte de ni idea por que! Por eso puedo leer los otros fics, pero no puedo dejar comentarios ni nada(pues mi PC no me lo permite, esta loca!)

Estuve seca en imaginación. No tuve inspiración. no se que me pasa...

Basicamente me pasó eso. Disculpen por la tardanza y por las faltas de ortografia(ni ganas de arreglarlo)

Para las seguidoras de "Él, Mi Gato y Yo" voy a actualizar lo antes posible! Pr favor, no me maten...!

Bue... Y aqui viene el soborno del capitulo... Ahora actualizare más rapido, pues ire a lo de una amiga para que lo haga y aparte ya paso la avalancha de pruebas y por eso faltan semanas para otras pruebas...no actualizará hasta que los reviews llegen a 30. No faltan muchos...y no piensen que no voy a actualizar...por que de hecho ya tengo la mitad del 4º capitulo...

asi que ya saben...¡30! reviews sin más que decir...

besotes!

Floh Black


	4. ¿Cara o Seca?

Holi!

Ya sé...después de tannnnnnnnnnnntooooooooooooooo tiempo...regrese!

ggg...sip! Y mejor que nunca!

Recien llego del colegio y estoy de muy buen humor! Un humor irracional...pero bueno al fin!

Me eh dignado a actualizar!

Son una prometidora de cosas y no las cumplo! PEEEEEEERRRRRDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

bueno! Basta de tonterias!

con ustedes...el fic:

La Propuesta Indecente

Capitulo 4 – ¿Cara o seca?

Drama/General

Sigamos con la historia!

Ahora esta tomando un rumbo muy interesante,...bueno, la lluvia caia sobre ella y le empapaba sus ropas y cabello. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con gotas de lluvia difuminandose. Ojos hinchados, su boca estaba seca.

Estaba sentada en un banco frio de plaza y sintiendose miserable. Como le pudo decir eso a Ron? Es que ahora se habia vuelto una persona sin corazñon y sentimientos? No habia pensado sus acciones bien...ella siempre pensaba y razonaba las cosas...pero desde que habia estado con Draco las cosas habian cambiado. La cambiaron a ella.

Como pudo ocurrir esto? - se preguntaba Hermione para sus adentros. Estaba empezando a llover más fuerte y empezaba a temblar fuertemente por el frío. El viento comenzo a soplar fuerte y con brisas congeladisimas.

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le impedian una buena visión.

Todo se veia borroso, pero se notaban unas formas que daban a entender que habia una fuente y un sube y baja. Pero de pronto un movimiento se hacerco a ella. Una silueta. Una pesona. Esta se hacerca.

Hermione... - su voz...era suave y melosa... cargada de una angustia nunca antes escuchada.

Draco...? - Pregunta hermione timidamente mientras trataba de verlo bien pero sus lagrimas, que no paraban de brotar, le impedian su visión.

Si, pequeña. Cuentame¿Qué paso?

Es que.. yo... Oh Draco! - Dijo muy entrecortadamente y seguida de sollozos Hermione. Habia empezado a desesperarse.

Tranquila, Herms... luego me cuentas mejor si? - la tranquilizo Draco mientras posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de Hermione para sacarle las lágrimas.

Ella solo asintió. Draco la tomo de los brazos y se dirigieron a una limusina negra, lugar donde le contaria su conversacion con Ron.

Lo miro, ahora podia verlo bien. Su cabello platinado se encontraba pejado a su frente, su camisa blnaca estaba pegada a su cuerpo y por su transparencia se veia su bien formado torso. Sus ojos color del acero se encontraban lejanos, inundados de tristeza y culpabilidad.

Entraron a la limusina y Draco le ofrecio una manta.

Ella seguia temblando. El tomo una toalla y se seco rapidamente el cabello.

Ella se encontraba como perdida. Se sentia una tonta e inmadura. Draco la miro. Hermione no aguanto esa mirada y bajo la cabeza para mirar el piso. Draco se sintio algo incomodo, pero tomo el rostro de Hermione con su mano delicadamente para que ella alzara la cabeza

No, Herms. Nunca vuelvas a bajar la mirada, y menos frente a mi. Si?

Ella solo asintio sintiendose muy mal. Pero esos ojos suplicantes por una sonrisa...ella solo pudo sonreir de medio lado y asi tranquilizo a Draco.

ahora cuentame, que ocurrio?

Es largo de contar... - le contesto Hermione para evadirlo. Pero a Draco no le ganaban facilmente.

Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y mas por ti pequeña.

Oh Draco! Por favor...abrazame. - pidio Hermione

Draco la tomo suavemente en sus brazos para luego estrecharla fuertemente.

Las lágrimas empezaron nuevamente a correr por el rostro de hermione. Draco se alejo un poco y empezo a secarle las lágrimas nuevamente.

por favor, no llores que me duelen a mi esas lágrimas...

gracias por todo draco. Eres tan bueno conmigo...sera mejor que te cuente lo que ocurrio...

flash back

-Ron...

-si, Mi vida?

-te tengo que decir algo...

-que te sucede hermione? - le pregunta un ya preocupado Ron.

-Es que...estoy confundida... - a Hermione ya se le llenaban sus ojos de lagrimas.

-confundida? en que estas confundida?contestame Hermione! - le pregunta Ron desesperado. Él ya se veia venir esa situación. La estaba esperando, solo que no queria que llegara nunca.

Pero llegó.

-No sé Ron! Estoy confundida Ron! Entendeme!

-qué queres que te entienda?

-Entende que me acoste con otro tipo por plata! vos me tenias que haber cuidado! Si vos no estubieras mal de dinero yo no hubiera tenido que hacer eso!

-no digas eso!Vos sabes que yo siempre intente dartelo todo! Pero perdón por no lograrlo! Ya se que no soy como Draco que tiene todas las minas q quiere, es rico y puede darte lo que siempre soñaste!ª! Ya sé que tengo TODA la culpa!

-Perdoname Ron! No sos vos, soy yo...

fin de flash back

Luego de contarle lo sucedido...

No lo puedo creer... - decia un muy apenado Draco. - Todo es mi culpa... -

No es asi, darco!

Claro que lo es. Yo fui quien les ofrecio el millón de galones. Yo soy el culpable de todo. - dijo Draco mientras se tomaba con ambas manos la cabeza.

Dios mío... y ahora que hago Draco? - Preguntó en un susurro Hermione. Draco levanto la cabeza lentamente y dijo:

Hablar con Ron, claro. Pero no ahora, no me parece lo mejor. Espera a que calmen las aguas.

Esa es una buena idea...

Pregunta...donde piensas quedarte?

Yo? pues...la verdad es que no lo habia pensado. - contesto Hermione empezando a preocuparse.

Quedate en mi casa...uy... Pero ahora que estoy pensando tengo que irme a Italia. MI tío Albert esta enfermo...

No importa Draco. Mejor...no quiero problemas...

NO, no. Tu te vienes conmigo.

Estas loco? Como me voy a ir con vos? La idea es arregrar las cosas con Ron, no empeorarlas!

Cierto...tengo una idea! - dijo Draco metiendo una mano en el bolsillo para luego sacarla con una moneda. - Yo soy cara y tu seca, si sale cara te vienes conmigo pero si sale seca tu haces lo que quieras. Vale?

Mmm... - se puso a pensar Hermione. Que tenia que perder? - de acuerdo.

Muy bien. - Draco lanzo la moneda a los aires.

La moneda empezo a caer, no se veia ninguna de las caras a causa de la rapidez de la moneda. Cayó en el asiento, pero rapidamente se deslizó hacia el suelo del auto. Cayó haciendo un ruido seco.

Cara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y? que les parecio?porfisss! dijenme reviews con su opinion!

aunque me digan: q horror q es esto!

permito q me envien maldiciones via mail!

ggg...

besotes y suerte!

che...les pongo una meta para subir el proximo capi...30 reviews...

gggg...

les dejo el nombre del proximo cap: " Burbujas de amor" Imaginen!


	5. Aviso!

Aviso

Holi gente!

la verdad...es q me nuble malllllllllllll!

Estoy sin musa inspiradora (se podria decir "muso inspirador") a si q no sé!

Asi q...nesecito su colaboración! tendo 2 nudos, pero no se con cual qdarme! Les tiro una pistita y me dicen si?

hermione vuelve a caer en el encanto embriagador de draco Malfoy, estan en Italia y ella olvida a Ron por el momento. Entonces...

Hermione va a Italia con Draco pero se contiene y trata de mirarlo como un amigo nada mas. Pero el kiere algo mas, se le acerca pero justo...

Diganme plisssssssssss!

ya se q vana a decir: esta chica es tonta o q? ¬¬' ?

pero bue...Puede ser q un pokito!

Grax a las personas q leen estas historias! tmb a las q no dejan reviews!

Besotes

Floh Black


	6. Chapter 7

Holi gente! aunque no lo crean...si! estoy actualizando! Increible no?

jajajajja! q les puedo decir? Son las 23:37 del 09/09 y estoy mirando una peli y escribiendo para ustedes. Han llegado a los reviews! me alegraron muchito verlos!

bue..basta de mis tonteras!

Con ustedes...el 5º cap:

**La Propuesta Indecente**

Capitulo 5 – Burbujas de Amor

general/drama

-Disculpe señor Malfoy, pero el vuelo número 217 con destino a Italia esta retrasado.

-Retrasado?

-Si, señor. Le puedo ofrecer algo?

-No, gracias. Siga con su trabajo. - Contestaba un agotado Darco. Se dirigio a las sillas y se sento junto a Hermione. El aeropuerto estaba abarotado de gente. Muchos de ellos esperando algun viaje atrasado.

-Sabes algo Herms? - le pregunto Draco apenas se sento.

-Que cosa draco?

-Ya esperamos mucho este avion. Y eso me pone de malas. Asi que hago una llamada y ordeno que me traigan MI avion.

-Jajaj! Eres un niño caprichoso! TU avion as dicho?

-Si, tengo un avion privado. Pero se lo preste a mi madre la semana pasada y no a vuelto. Ella debia de volver...justo ahora. Asi que hare que lo preparen imediatamente.

-Y por que no esperamos tu avion antes?

-Porque queria irme ya a Italia, pero ya que esperamos tanto..prefiero las comodidades de mi avion ahora.

-Y porque se supone que querias irte ya a Italia? - preguntaba Hermione que se estaba empezando a parar, ya que draco estaba dispuesto a irse.

-Por si cambiabas de opinio o escapabas o algo parecido... - le contesto draco empezando a emprender rumbo hacia la salida.

-Yo escapar? Con todos esos gorilas vigilandome?

-Gorilas? - Draco sabia muy bien a lo que se referia, Hermione hablaba de sus guardaespardas. Él no habia querido que estuviesen muy próximos para no poner nerviosa a Hermione.

-Vamos Draco. Deja ya de jugar.Tengo sueño si? - dijo Hermione haciendo pucherito.

Draco sonrió y le ofrecio su brazo. Hermione, adormilada, acepto ese medio abrazo. El rubio sonrió aún más, satisfecho.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos ya se encontraban comodamente sentados en el avión privado de Draco. Minutos más tarde el avión despega.

Ya con unas cuantas horas de viaje Draco le comenta a Hermione...

-Tenemos una fiesta.

-Qué? Le pregunta hermione sin entender nada.

-Que tenemos una fiesta. A la noche.

-Pero...no tengo que ponerme...- dice hermione con el intento de zafar de esa situación.

-Eso no representa problema alguno herms. Cuando aterricemos iremos ráidamente a comprarte ropa.

-No puedo aceptar que me compres ropa Draco.

-Es un regalo. No me lo pueden no aceptar...Porfavor...

-De acuerdo. Ganaste. Pero nada muy provocador...

Varias horas más tarde se encontraban en la tienda de ropa más esclusiva de toda Roma. Draco se sento frente al vestidor para ver a Hermione apenas saliera de este con un nuevo vestuario.

-me parece que esto no es adecuado draco...debo salir?me da un poco de vergüenza... -decia la voz de Hermione desde adentro del espacioso vestidor.

-Vamos herms! No me vas a hacer esto no? - decia Draco con una voz cmo lastimada...

-deacuerdo.

Hermione salió del vestidor con un vestido rojo pasión largo. Con un tajo en las piernas. Y con un escote en la espalda muy profundo.

-No puedo usar esto draco...

-Es cierto...no puedo aceptar que nadie te mire con esa ropa...solo yo puedo verte asi, solo para mi...

Hermione sonrio y entro de nuevo al vestidor. Fue saliendo con diferentes vestuarios...

Un vestido rosa chicle al estilo ochentoso.

Un vestido verde hasta las rodillas con estilo español.

Un vestido color dorado tornasolado largo hasta el piso, solo con los hombros al aire.

Un vestido turquesa largo atado solo con tiras, con un brillo color naranja en medio del pecho.

Un vestido negro. Corse negro atado con tiras plateadas por la espalda, unos destellos plateados al frente, suaves y elegantes. Pero el corse junto con la parte de la pollera. Pollera negra con un tajo a un costado, profundo pero elegante y provocador. Destellos plateados discretos y a punto. Todo en conjunto bien ceñido a sus curvas.

-Este es el vestido Draco! Es precioso!

-Te queda perfectamente bien Herms! nos lo llevamos!- decia un Draco muy alegre levantandose de su silla.

-Pero...es mucho, me parece que no deberia...

-Nada! Es un regalo, por fa Hermi...

-hermi? - pregunta Hermione sonriendo.

-Es lindo. Vamos. -

Salieron de la tienda con el vestido, para luego dirigirse al mejor centro de belleza.

-Hola!hola! Pero que chica tan linda! - decia una estilista joven de cabello negros con mechas violeta intenso.

-Gracias..

-A ver, dime: qué debemos hacer?

-Un cambio, necesito que me arreglen toda, estoy terrible...

La estilista sonrio y dijo gritando por un altavoz que pudo haber enfriado el mismisimo infierno:

-estilistas! Un nuevo proyencto de cambio! - Todos los estilistas la rodearon y empezaron a hablarle rápidamente. Hermione se sintio mareada. Pero decidio sentarse don de le decian y dejar que ellos hicieran su trabajo.

Sus uñas perfectamente cuadradas de color plateado. Sus ojos con una suave sombra plateada, remarcaos con negro. Sus pestañas bien definidas con un vlumen espectacular. Su cabello callendo por su espalda en unos perfectos bucles. Rubor rosa palido que enmarcaba suavemente sus pomulos. Y un brillo labial de fresa e sus labios.

-perfecto. - decia un anonadado draco Malfy, que habia esperado sentado en una silla.

-Gracias..

-Vuelvan pronto chicos! Chau linda! - saludaba la estilista del principio muy satisfdecha de su trabajo.

-tranquila hermi, todo saldra bien. - eso le habia dicho Draco justo antes de entrar a traves de las pesadas puestas de rble.

Mucha gente elegante fueron a saludarlos. Todos muy simpaticos y alegres. La trataron con respeto y mucha humildad.

Hermione se encontraba algre al ver que la habian aceptado tan bien y rapido.

Draco habia mandado varias indirectas, pero hermione no podia caer en la tentación. Ella queria arreglar las cosas con Ron, no empeorarlas. Pero es que draco era tan bueno con ella...pero ella se mantenia firme. Era un buen amigo, nada más. Pero amigo o no estaba para partirlo como un queso. Era muy buena gente y era irresistible...

-hermione? - drac la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Si draco? - contesta ella.

-Quieres bailar conmigo' – pregunta draco sonriendo.

-Claro.

Se acercan a la pista, peo justo cambian la canción...

Draco se acerca a ella y le empieza a cantr en el oido...

"Tengo un corazón, mutilado de esperanza y de razón  
tengo un corazón, que madruga donde quiera  
ese corazón, se desnuda de impaciencia ante tu voz  
pobre corazón, que no atrapa su cordura."

-draco..no quiero que te confundas ni nada...Yo te quiero como un amigo...

draco solo sonrio y siguio cantandole:

"Quisiera ser un pez  
para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera  
y hacer burbujas de amor por donde quiera  
oh, pasar la noche en vela  
mojado en ti."

Hermione sonreia. Que indirectas dios!-pensaba hermione.

"Un pez, para bordar de corales tu cintura  
y hacer siluetas de amor bajo la luna  
oh, saciar esa locura mojado en ti."

de pronto, del techo empezaron a caer burbujas. Era el ambiente perfecto. Romantico y dulce.

- Draco, yo no...- decia hermione cuando draco se fue acercando para darle un beso.

Y no pudo decir más. Draco habia capturado sus labios de una forma suave y dulce. Hermione no pudo separarse, estaba derretida por la dulzura del rubio.

Y la música seguia...

"Quisiera ser un pez  
para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera  
y hacer burbujas de amor por donde quiera  
oh, pasar la noche en vela  
mojado en ti."

- Un pez, pero que interesante.

Hermione y draco se separaron rapidamente al escuchar esa voz. Con horror lo vieron.

Era Ron.

* * *

Y? que les parecio?perdon x la tardanza de actualizar!

porfiss!dejenme reviews!

Esta vez no les doy una meta...bue...con 37 reviews me conformo...ggg..nono!

dejnme reviews para animarme o para decirme q cancele la historia...ggg...en fin, les pido q me den sus opiniones!

Muchos besotes!

Floh Black


	7. Chapter 8

Holi gente!Mill perdones por la larga tardanza!

Me alegro q les este gustando la historia!No podia creer cuando algunas me decian q " ¿Qué hace Ron ahi? Acaso no es una rata callejera?"

Gente!las creia mas perspicaces!

Ahora van a entender..cuando lean el cap 6!

Con ustedes...el fic:

La Propuesta Indecente

Capitulo 6 – Un Soñador Eterno

general/drama

Sigamos con la historia! Se esta poniendo interesante ya...Si, la abuela tuvo una vida realmente muy interesante. Pero continuemos con el relato mejor.

En que habiamos quedado?mmmm...Ah! Cierto, aparece Ron!

Ron estaba rojo. Tan, o quizas más que su mismo cabello flameante.

Hermione y Draco tenian sus ojos abiertos como platos ¿Pero qué hacia Ron ahí?

La canción romántica concluyo.

Pero ninguno de los tres escuchaba nada. Estaban aislados del mundo.

Ninguno se movia.

Hermione fue la que se animo primero a hablar, aunque tartamudeando.

-¿Có - como e -es po- po sible?

-¿Cómo es posible qué? - pregunto Ron con una ceja levantada y un rostro de asco impresionante.

-¿Cómo es posible que estes aquí? - Hermione ya podia hablar con más seguridad.

-Te comento que gracias a que tu te acostaste con Malfoy ganamos un millón de galones.

Cierto. - pensaba Draco. - ¿Cómo no me habia dado cuenta?

La respuesta era simple y clara: Hermione.

El rubio estaba como en otro mundo, un mundo de color de rosas que tenia como reina a Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres? - pregunto Draco.

-Vine a buscar a Hermione.

-Ella no va a ningún lado. - empezó Draco, pero Hermione ya se habia soltado de él para dirigirse lentamente a Ron. -Pero...¿Qué haces?

-Solo voy a hablar con él. Y luego nesecito estar sola para pensar, Draco. - Dijo Hermione para luego bajar la cabeza con un dejo de tristeza y empezar a diriguirse a una puerta que daba a uno de los balcones.

Draco se quedo solo. En el medio de la pista de baile.

De pronto, todas las personas se hicieron presentes. Draco volvio al mundo de los vivos, por asi decirlo. Ella lo habia dejado para hablar con el pelirrojo. En un segundo su rostro de desorientación cambio a una de ira. El rubio se dirigio furiosamente a la barra.

El frío se le colo en los huesos, pero no le importo.

-Dime. - dijo Hermione. Parecia muy segura de si misma, cuando en realidad se sentia muy indefensa.

-¿Qué demonios hacias con Mafoy¿Porqué te fuiste?

-Te pedi tiempo! Me siento muy confundida!

-Ya lo sabia! Malfoy te engatuzó! Y vos caiste! - continuo el pelirrojo empezando a levantar la voz.

-No cai. De eso estoy muy segura. Es solo mi amigo. Nada más.

-Claro...como no.

-Si no me crees no es mi problema, Ron.

-¿Lo amas? - pregunto entonces Ron-

-¿Acaso no me escuchas¿O es que tienes un caldero en el oido¡Es mi amigo! Y el lo entendio!

-Hermione. Vuelve conmigo...Por favor...

-No. No ahora, y menos viendo en la confianza que me tenes. Vete Ron. Yo ire a buscarte. Ahora vete.

Ron fruncio los labios para no decir nada y arruinar peor las cosas y perderla totalmente.

-De acuerdo Hermione. Yo te espero. Toda una vida si es necesario. - Concluyó para luego pasar el umbral de la puerta que lo devolveria a la fiesta.

Hermione se quedo sola.

La noche se hallaba totalmente despejada. El cielo, de un azul intenso, se encontraba salpicado de brillantes y numerosas estellas. El susurro de árboles. Una corriente de viento le movio el pelo de forma graciosa.

¿Qué haria?

Ella queria a draco solo como amigo...¿No? Pero si eso era asi...¿porqué le pidio un tiempo a Ron?

Hermione, totalmente metida en sus pensamientos no sintio a Draco que se le estaba acercando.

Es tan hermosa. - pensaba draco. - pero nunca podra ser mia. - una sonrisa llena de tristeza le oscurecio la cara.

Hermione se da la vuelta inconsientemente y lo ve.

Un escalofrio.

-¿Son hermosas verdad? - Dijo Hermione para romper un poco el hielo.

-Preciosas y maravillosas. Aunque no tanto como vos, Hermi. - Le contesto Draco mientras se ponia a su lado y se apoyaba en la baranda.

-Draco. - lo regaño Hermione.

-Si?

-Solo somos amigos.

-Ya lo sé. - contesto Draco mirando el horizonte.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Draco la miro. La observo con unos ojos desprovistos de maldad y frialdad. Llenos de sentimiento, cálidos...enamorados.

Y entonces hermione entendió. Comprendio todo. Cada palabra, cada acto. Pero entonces el lo afirmo:

-Me enamore.

-¿Qué?

-No se que hacer para que ella me mire como algo más que un amigo.

-Cuentame.

Entonces Draco, en un suave susurro pero perfectamente audible empezó a cantar:

_Qué voy a hacer para decirle que la quiero?_

_Como le hare?_

_Si cuando esta cerca de mi tiemblo de miedo._

_No sé por que,_

_pero desde que la conozco soy feliz._

_Todo en mi cambio_

_y a todo el mundo solo le hablo de este amor._

_Y me volvi un romántico,_

_un soñador eterno._

_Que mira las estrellas,_

_te juro las pondria en tus manos si pudiera._

_Y me volvi un romántico,_

_un soñador eterno._

_Que para verte las horas se hacen eternas,_

_cuando te quiero hablar me gana la vergüenza._

_Y paso todo el día pensando_

_en que le voy a decir,_

_te miro y muero en el intento._

_Y sigo siendo..._

_Un soñador Eterno_

Hermione tenia los ojos inindados de lágrimas.

-¿Ahora comprendes? - pregunto Draco.

Claro que habia comprendido¿Pero qué hacer¿Qué hacer ahora que Draco se lo habia dicho y ella se encontraba más confusa que nunca?

* * *

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?Diganme!

Ya sé! Tarde muchito en actualizar pero llege! Más vale tarde que nunca no?

gggg...bueno, espero que les guste este capi y me dejen algun comentario!

Me animan mucho!Me encanta ver muchos muchos reviews que ininden mi bandeja de correos!

Use la canción Un Soñador Eterno (creo que de UNO) que me encanta y me re inspiro!

Besotes y suerte!

Floh Black


	8. Eres mi religion

Holiiii!!!! Regreseee!! Muchas gracias por los ficsss!!!

Espero que les guste este cap !! Para hacer este fic tuve la ayuda de Nix Aru que es una geniaaa!!! Deben leer sus fics que a mi opinión son buenos y valen la pena!

Este capi se lo dedico obviamente a Nix Aru!!!

Con ustedes el fic:

La Propuesta Indecente

Capitulo 7 – Eres mi religión

general/drama

_Hermione tenia los ojos inindados de lágrimas. _

_-¿Ahora comprendes? - pregunto Draco._

_Claro que habia comprendido¿Pero qué hacer?¿Qué hacer ahora que Draco se lo habia dicho y ella se encontraba más confusa que nunca?_

Draco y hermione empezaron a esquivar a los invitados, que bailando, se interponian en su camino.

Ellos estaban subiendo ya las escaleras, alejandose lentamente de la fiesta.

-Que número de habitación tenemos? - preguntaba una nerviosa hermione.

-Es la suite nº 865

-Este lugar es enorme. - decia hermione mientras subian por el ascensor rápidamente.

-Claro que lo es. Tiene infinidades de habitaciones, un gran salón para fiestas y por supuesto piletas,, hasta una biblioteca!

-Hay una biblioteca?

-Si, mañana vamos y hechamos un ojo. Te parece?

-Sii!! -

La puerta del ascensor se abrio delicadamente. 861...862...863...864...865!

-Es aquí. - dijo Draco introduciendo una especie de tarjeta en una ranura que se hallaba junto a la puerta.

La habitación era enorme. Hermione pudo ver claramente como un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas se diriguia hacia la cama. Una gran cama somier con dorsel de seda transparente blanco con destellos dorados se hallaba en el centro. Una puerta guiaba al baño que tenia un enorme jacurzzi (n.a.:No se si se escribe asiii:) sales de baño inundaban el lugar. Una luz tenue provocada por velas flotadoras daba un toque romántico. De pronto, música. Una música suave y lenta.

-Lo tenias preparado cierto?

-De que hablas? - preguntó draco confundido.

-Esperabas que yo te aceptara de una y asi llevarme a la cama no?! - preguntaba hermione empezando a alzar la voz.

-No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi Hermione! - Contesto Draco también en voz alta.

-Qué demonios quieres que piense cuando entro a un cuarto con una cama que esta llena de pétalos de rosa?? Y estas malditas velas??Y la música! - decia una exaltada hermione empezando a señalarle cada cosa. Movia sus manos de forma rápida queriendo que draco entendiera su error.

-Creo que tienes razón...pero yo no queria acostarme con vos. Bah..no era la intención. Yo solo queria venir a hablar más tranquilos. Mi primo es el que me reservo el cuarto y habra pensado cualquier cosa. Disculpame.

Draco se sento en la cama con la cabeza gacha y el rostro triste.

Hermione se empezó a desinflar y a calmarse. Dio un suspiro largo. Se acerco a Draco y le susurro al oido:

-te perdono.

Draco levanto la cabeza aturdido y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Hermione sonreia a medias, con un dejo de melancolia. Sus ojos denotaban una expresión triste y abatida.

-Soy un estúpido hermi.

-Si, es verdad. Lo eres – le contesto hermione divertida. Draco sonrio de medio lado.

-Como lo haces?

-Como hago que? - Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Como haces para ser asi? Divertida, inteligente, simpatica, comprensiva...tan...perfecta..

-No soy perfecta Draco.

Silencio.

La musica habia cedado ya. Hermione estaba algo confundida.

-Draco...¿De qué querias hablar?

-Yo...viste lo que te dije abajo? - empezó Draco poniendose algo nervioso ya.

-si, eso de que estabas enamorado.

-Exacto.

-De acuerdo. Hablame.

-Yo...estas enojada?

-Yo enojada? Y por qué?

-Por que te dije que...que te...tu sabes...mmm...que te estaba viendo como algo más que una amiga.

-Si, ya recuerdo. Pero, tu que sientes realmente por mi?

Draco entrelazo sus dedos. Estaba nervioso. El! Draco Malfoy estaba muy nervioso.

Qué le diria?? "Mira, siempre me gustaste. Desde que te conozco te quiero. Sabia que tu y Ron estaban desesperados y por eso les di una oferta imposible de rechazar." No podia decirle eso. Si se lo decia Hermione le pegaria una gran patada en el cu-o. Ni daba. Entonces solo vio la solución de mentirle. Por lo menos en algo.

-Yo te amo Herms. Creo que desde el día en que...tu sabes, eh empezado a sentir otras cosas por ti. No pido que me aceptes, solo piensalo. Se que fui un estupido durante años y se que ahora me eh equivocado y feo.

Hermione sonreia. No sabia bien que hacer, pero finalmente decidio dejarse llevar.Qué perdia? Nada. Ella le pidió un tiempo a Ron y tenia al potro de draco malfoy. Ella ya estaba sintiendo algo por él, de hecho, pensaba que siempre sintio algo.

-esto es tan extraño...sabes los problemas que podriamos tenes?

-Estamos en otro siglo hermi! Ya no hay problemas con que un sangre limpia est con una sangre sucia. Perdón por el término.

-Tienes razón, pero...esto no es una simple ilusión? ...No quiero terminar llorando Draco...

-Yo se que esto es muy extraño, pero yo quiero que estes conmigo. No se si esto esta ocurriendo...es como un sueño. Y yo no quiero despertar. Pero..y si despierto? No prodria ivir sin ti Herms..

-Pero...

-Si nos negamos, si nos escondemos...

-No quiero que lo negemos. Pero Ron...

Al escuchar ese nombre a Draco se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Ron. Ron siempre seria una barrera entre ellos acaso??

-Por favor, no lo nombres.

Hermione sonrio triste. Sabia que le dolia a Draco hablar de Ron, pero la posibilidad de estar juntos...era muy remota. Aparte ella conocia el camino recorrido que tenia Draco. Era un Donjuan y ella no queria sufrir.

Draco se levanto y puso música. Sonrio. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Hermione. Él sabia que Hermione todavia queria a Ron. Pero estaba confundida.

-Por qué no estas con Ron?

-Sencillamente..no lo sé. Creo que por mis dudas, yo creia que me estaba engañando con otra y encima apareces tu...y lo complicas todo.

-Ahora me siento culpable! - exclamo Draco tomandola en brazos.

-Hay Draco! Es que... - Pero no pudo hablar más, Draco habia puesto un dedo sobre sus labios para que callara.

Sonrio y empezo susurrando, al ritmo lento y romantico de la música.

_Iba caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido._  
_Iba por los parques con fantasmas y con ángeles caídos.  
Iba sin luz, iba sin sol, iba sin un sentido, iba muriéndome,  
iba volando sobre el mar con las alas rotas._

Ay, amor apareciste en mi vida y me curaste las heridas.  
Ay, amor eres mi luna, eres mi sol, eres mi pan de cada día  
apareciste con tu luz. No, nunca te vayas, oh, no te vayas, no  
tú eres la gloria de los dos hasta la muerte.

En un mundo de ilusión yo estaba desahuciado,  
yo estaba abandonado, vivía sin sentido,  
pero llegaste tú.

_AY, AMOR TÚ ERES MI RELIGIÓN,  
tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol,  
abre el corazón, abre el corazón._

Hace tanto tiempo corazón, vivía en dolor, en el olvido.  
Ay, amor eres mi bendición, mi religión, eres mi sol que cura el frío,  
apareciste con tu luz, no, no, no me abandones, no, nunca mi amor,  
gloria de los dos, tú eres sol, tu eres mi todo toda tú eres bendición.

_En un mundo de ilusión  
yo estaba desahuciado,  
yo estaba abandonado,_  
_vivía sin sentido, pero llegaste tú._

Ay, amor tú eres mi religión,  
tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol,  
abre el corazón, abre el corazón.

Ay, amor tú eres mi bendición,  
tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol,  
abre el corazón, abre el corazón.

Viviré siempre a tu lado con tu luz  
oh, oh, oh  
moriré estando a tu lado eres gloria y bendición,  
oh, oh, oh

Eres tu mi bendición, eres tú mi religión, yee  
oh, oh, oh  
Eres tú mi eternidad y hasta eres salvación  
oh, oh, oh

_no tenia nada y hoy te tengo con la gloria  
con la gloria, con la gloria amor, amor, amor, amor, amor  
eres tú mi bendición  
eres mi luz, eres mi sol._

-En serio draco? En serio sientes eso por mi?? - pregunto Hermione una vez que Draco termino de cantar. Sus ojos estaban empañados.

Draco solo pudo sonreir y asentir levemente.

Ella le acaricio la mejilla y empezó a acercarse a los labios de draco. Ambos tenian ya los ojos cerrados y se acercaban...cuando de pronto...

PUM!

Un gran ruido que provenia del otro cuarto provoco que hermione y Draco se separaran bruscamente, pero antes juntandose provocandose un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Draco se acariciaba el mentón adolorido y hermione la cabeza que habia golpeado con el mentón de draco.

-Pero que demonios? - preguntó draco acercandose a la puerta.

Salio y lo que vio lo dejo de piedra.

-Qué pasa draco? - preguntó hermione dirigiendose a la puerta.

-No Hermione! No vengas!

-Por qué no? -

-Es que..- pero hermione ya se hallaba a su lado observando el espectaculo.

Era Ron. Pero no solo.

Una botella de vino y una rubia infernal eran sus acompañantes.

Yyyyyyyyyy??????????????????? Les gusto? Les horrorizo? Diganme!!

Dejanme su opinión asi yo hago cosas que les gusten!! Muchisimas gracias a las personas que leen esta historia!!!!

Mucha suerte y besotes!

Floh Black


End file.
